Love and Laughs
by Bamberrr.x
Summary: Goody-Goody Evans and Prankster Potter the infamous couple that would never happen… Would it?
1. James Potter

**This just kind of came to me when I was bored =D**

**Two people in this are my close friends that always help me out with my FF's so I thought I would put them in here =D**

**I don't own Harry Potter just the books and DVD's =D**

* * *

James Potter is so dead when I see him! How dare he prank me? Or at least try to. I had suffer six years of him asking me out and this year we've become friends and I thought he wouldn't prank me yet here's proof that he will. Yeah you heard right Lily Evans is friends with James Potter, I didn't choose to be. I never sit near _Snivellus _anymore I ended up sat between Alice Squire and Remus Lupin in most lessons and Remus and I became friends. The only downside to becoming friends with Remus Lupin is you get the gruesome twosome free! So now Alice and I are friends with the three Marauders. Stupid becoming friends with trouble makers when you are Head Girl but then when one of those trouble makers is Head Boy I suppose it's okay… but how James Potter ever became Head Boy I will never know, He wasn't even a Prefect!

I will admit, though, that James has matured he doesn't walk around hexing people anymore, although I have heard gossip that he still hexes Snivellus on occasions but not when I'm around, and his black messy, windswept hair and toned body from quidditch make him look amazing. I'm glad he doesn't ask me out anymore I'm not sure I would say no now but I don't want to be talk of the school… Goody-Goody Evans and Prankster Potter the infamous couple that would never happen… Would it?

I need to speak to Alice… she can help me with the confusing emotions and the come-back prank for Potter! I turned around and instead of walking towards the Great Hall to hex James into next week I was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room I know Alice will be there because we had left from tea together and split up on the third floor for me to go to the Head Common Room. It was then that I had discovered my pillows to be covered in none other than bubotuber pus; I knew that it had to be James or he was in on it because He was the only other person who knew the password to the Head Common Room.

"Lily!" I heard someone shout from the other end of the hall way, I turned automatically as I recognised the voice of Sirius Black. As it was James was with him… Remus wasn't here Full moon this evening and so he had been whisked away by Madam Pomfrey

"Hey Guys" I said smiling, let's make them think I don't know yet. I waited till they caught up with me then started walking with them.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked

"Gryffindor Common Room" I stated

"Why? You can use the Head Common Room." He countered

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Alice about something" I replied

"Aw, Lils, I thought you might have been looking for me" James said jokingly nudging me with his elbow but whenever he said something I always saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes, maybe he stopped asking me out because he hated the rejection, I realise now how much it must have hurt.

"Why aren't you two outside flying? It's a nice evening." I asked.

"We're going up to the Gryffindor Common Room as well, we have got to make plans" Sirius said with a wink. He linked arms with me and started walking faster I grabbed James' arm and linked it with the one Sirius hadn't claimed. Laughing as we went we made our way up to the Common Room together.

When we got to the Portrait hole Sirius climbed in first but James helped me in smiling tentatively before following Sirius. I had to remind myself that I was in a crowded Common Room to stop myself from hugging him. Instead I concentrated on finding Alice. I searched to Common Room three times before admitting to myself that she wasn't there. I spotted Emily and Jenny my fellow seventh years sat in the corner and went over to them.

"Hey Em, Jenny" I said with a smile "have either of you seen Alice she told me she was coming back here but I Can't see her."

"Hey Lily! Urm I'm not sure I saw her at dinner but you left together so I don't know" Jenny Replied

"Hi Lil! YeahI have she's gone up to the dorm she expressly told us not to disturb her." Emily said

"Okay Thanks" I said and set off up the stairs to the seventh year girls' dorm.

I was the only person Alice didn't mind being disturbed by. I knew everything there was to know about her and it was the same the other way around.

When I came to the door I knocked, I wasn't going to just barge in when Alice has said she doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Go away, I'm Busy" Alice called… she sounded harassed

"Love you too Al" I said as I walked in ignoring her call.

"Oh, thank Merlin it's you" she smiled "Why did you knock?"

"When I've been told you don't want to be disturbed I don't want to walk into your room unannounced, I could get hexed." I replied as I sat on my old bed. "Why don't you want to be disturbed anyway?"

"FrankLongbottomaskedmetogotoHogsmeadewithhimtomorrow" She said in a rush

"Okay now you've said it once repeat slower" I said smirking

"Frank Longbottom asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow" She repeated slower.

"Aw, Alice, that's great!" I replied forgetting for a couple of moments my problems "but why didn't you want to be disturbed?"

"I was calming down so that I could come find you and tell you that it means you and James will be on your own, what with Remus otherwise engaged and Sirius in detention for pretending to be peeves and lobbing stink pellets at people that went passed the tapestry of Peter the Petrified. I mean if you want Frank and I can stay with you guys but I kind of wanted to be with just him for a bit… you know how long I have waited for him to ask me out!" She was rambling… Al rambles a lot.

"Alice, calm down your rambling again! You don't have to spend all day with me I can handle James Potter I have to share a common room with just him, although it sometimes feels like Sirius, Remus and you live there too!" I said

"Well if your sure" She said, No matter how much confusion is running through my head I have to be there for Alice too even if it means I have to spend the day with the boy causing all the confusion and so I nodded to her. "Why'd you come find me Lils? I thought you wanted to do you Transfiguration Homework before we patrol at eight-thirty" she said curiosity etched on her face.

"Well two reason spiralling around one thing" I replied.

She looked at me quizzically so I said two words to explain everything.

"James Potter"

* * *

**Pleaseeeeeee reveiw it for me =D**


	2. What Are You Doing To Me?

**Okay peoples... I know I haven't updated in a while... GCSE's are a cow!! and plus y BFF was threatening to beat me up if I didn't update my twilight FF x**

**I know it's lazzy but I'm i'm like super bovv to find everyone who reveiwed so I'll just say an overall thanks everybody!! altho I doooo reply to every reveiw I get so s'all good =D**

**I am not JKR I don't even have a J, K or R as an initial! =D**

* * *

"How about sorting them both out at the same time? Alice said. I had explained everything to her then leaving the Gryffindor common room to do my homework in the Head common room. We were now doing our head and prefect duty patrolling the school. I was glad I hadn't seen James since walking to the Gryffindor common room I knew I wouldn't be able to pretend not to have seen the Bubotuber pus now.

"Sorting both what?" Said a low friendly voice with a husky undertone that was extremely familiar and set my heart into overdrive.

"None of your business, James, just because we are friends with you it doesn't mean we will tell you our every conversation!" Alice stated "What are you doing anyway; you're not on patrol tonight as you well know"

"I was only wondering" He said catching up with us and putting his arms around our shoulders. Alice shrugged out from under it but I couldn't help but keep it there it felt right. "Anyway it's before curfew for me yet so I'd thought I'd take a stroll and that's when I met up with you" he said smirking

"Yeah likely story" Alice snorted glancing at me with a knowing look and a smirk on her face. "Anyway, James, Frank Longbottom asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow so seeing as Sirius landed himself in detention and Remus is… well otherwise engaged, Lily will be your only company for half the day."

"Really Lil?" He asked me. I nodded. He laughed "Well fancy that after all the times I asked you into Hogsmeade and I finally got my wish!"

"James Potter you do anything and I swear by my mother's life I will kill you" I state matter-of-factly, I know that if anything did happen the last thing I would do is kill him. Alice found my empty threat funny because she tried to hide her laugh as a cough but ended up snorting and causing a couple Seventh year Hufflepuff's hurrying back to their common room to look up in surprise.

"Anyway Lily I still think you should sort them both out at the same time" Alice stated carrying on our conversation from where James had interrupted her

"You know what Alice I think I like that Idea" I replied and giggled at her shocked face, she'd never really seen this side of me before "oh come on Alice you know what I'm like when I set my mind to it" I smirked

"I suppose this person had better watch their step then" She winked at me then looked at her watch "Patrol's over I told Frank I would meet him in the common room to organise Hogsmeade See you two losers tomorrow" and with that she wandered off in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was quiet for a few moments as we walked. I felt James' arm – subconsciously it seemed - pull me closer to him. My heart beat sped up and I could only imagine what somebody would think if they saw the two of us wandering the corridors with his arm around my shoulder and my head right next to his shoulder.

"What were you and Alice on about?" He asked me suddenly jerking me out of my reverie

"Just a little something" I replied smirking

"Wont you please tell me?" he asked pulling my face up to look into his eyes, he has the cutest puppy dog face, which is weird considering he's the stag and Sirius is the dog. I wavered on whether I was going to be able to go through the plan but I put my strategic head.

"You will find out in time and not too much of it either" I said with a smirk just as we got to the portrait of the Magical Monks of Macclesfield I gave them the password (Gibberish) and climbed into the gorgeous common room.

It is Royal purple and gold walls, the furnishings were deep oak with royal purple upholstery, there are shelves full of books along one wall, and my books were exactly where I had left them on the edge of the coffee table nearest the brilliant fire in a neat stack. I shrugged out from under his shoulder trying to act nonchalant about the fact that I suddenly feel vulnerable away from his even slight embrace.

"Oh yeah by the way James I know what you've done to my pillows, so just watch your step" I said looking over my shoulder at him as I walked towards my bedroom.

"Ah, shit! I told Sirius you'd blame me! It was Sirius honest!" He replied puppy dog eyes on his face again

"Yeah but you still told him the password to the Head Common Room" I replied smirking I walked into my room and James was still stood next to the portrait hole staring in my direction so I winked as I started closing my door. I don't know what made me do it but it was worth it to see his shocked face just before the door closed completely. I burst out laughing I don't know why but just walking with James so close made me feel so happy. I went and got changed into my pyjamas, a vest top with little green apples on and neon green short shorts. _I wonder what James' reaction would be to these _I mused to myself; _let's go 'wander' like he did earlier!_ I walked out of my room to see James sat there creating different puffs of smoke erupt from his wand.

"Forgot to take my books" I said because he appeared not to have noticed my entrance into the common room.

"You don't need to..." he trailed off as his eyes raked over my skimpy outfit, I bent over even though it was unnecessary and looked over my shoulder smiling innocently at him

"I don't need to what?" I ask him trying to keep the delight out of my tone as I see how his eyes are drinking in my appearance; I think I might do little things like this more often!

"Huh? Oh... you... you don't need to...to... to tell me what you're doing" He replied shaking his head a little, if only I could know what was going on inside his mind! I pick my books up and turn around to face his him an eyebrow raised

"Well, well, well the famous James Potter falters at the sight of a girl in her pyjamas" I said with a chuckle

"Well, Lily, have you never suddenly seen a really hot person just casually walk into the room with barely anything on?" James asks

"To be honest with you James, I don't think I have" I mean he's never walked around with his top off "and thanks for calling me hot" I said with another wink, Merlin, what's with all the winks all of a sudden!?

"When did I call you hot?" He replied

"You said, quote 'you never suddenly seen a really hot person just casually walk into the room' just after I had walked into the room" I replied grinning with suppressed laughter

"You're too smart for your own good" He replied smirking and standing up. He walks over to me and before I can do anything gives me a giant bear hug "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I hear him whisper into my ear I can't help but grin and hug him back, I'm sure this surprises him even more than the fact that I hadn't thrown him off yet. He pulls back a slowly drops his arms from around my waist and I see longing and regret in his eyes that I find surprisingly easy to read, I look into them way too much! "Night Gorgeous" he said then walks into his room and looks back just as he gets to his door and smiles at my shocked face.

"Night" I reply still staring at him as he closes his door behind him I walk to my room.

_James Potter,_ _what are you doing to me!?_

* * *

**Virtual cookies too all who reveiw... I suggest peanut butter and chocolate... SOOOO nice =D try 'em (Yeah I know Im wut that's why everbody loves me!!)**


	3. Oh this is going to be a good day!

**Okay, so I know I'm a crappy author who hasn't updated her stories in agess! I've had some serious writers block and then Real Life got hectic with my GCSEs kicking in and I've finished school and I'm quite happy at the moment so I'm going to write a bit more.**

**I promise I'm going to try and update a lot quicker and carry on all of my stories!**

**Disclaimer, I cried at Harry Potter not because Dobby died but because I didn't own it.**

* * *

I woke up early on Saturday, lying on my stomach face mashed into my pillow I knew there was something going on today but I really just wanted to sleep. I rolled onto my back to try and get comfortable that's when I realised what day it was, my eyes went wide and I sat bolt upright, looking at the clock across the room, it was only 9 I had plenty of time.

I got up from my bed checking my hair in the mirror across the room, my ponytail didn't look too messy so I pulled out the bobble and let my wavy hair loose, it looked pretty good so I placed my red slipper boots on my feet, Alice and I had bought them for us Emily and Jenny and charmed the Gryffindor logo into all of them. I walked into the common room picking up my iPod speakers and book on the way out.

I set my iPod speakers on the coffee table and pressed play and a song by my favourite band came on, I made sure the shuffle wasn't on and then sat down and listened to the guitar and drum lines entering for a second before settling on the sofa to read my book for a while. A couple of songs played through and read another chapter when my favourite song came bursting out of the speakers and I knew it was time to start the days plan. Surprisingly aware of how much skin my pyjamas actually showed. I put my bookmark in the right place turned the volume up and stood on the sofa and started jumping around and mess about dancing in time to the music, Alice had always complained that I was gorgeous when I messed around dancing to my music in the dorms, I didn't believe her but I was hoping James would have the same view as Alice.

I knew he was in the room before I looked, showing myself how aware of him I'd become. I didn't turn and look at him straight away even though I wanted to I carried on shimmying and jumping and sort of jumped in a circle to see him, his face, with a look of shock and indignation – at being woken up early I assumed – barely registered as I took in the full picture he was wearing a pair of sky blue shorts that went down to his knee and nothing else, I knew he had muscles but seeing his bare chest on show, well let's just say it made me want today to hurry up.

I tore my eyes away from his naked chest as he tore his away from the shorts and vest combo like he'd done the night before and met each others look.

"Morning James" I said with a smile surprised at how calm and collected I kept my voice "I hope I didn't wake you, my favourite song came on" I said looking innocently worried

"Oh, erm, no, I was awake already just reading." He replied collecting his thoughts "What time are we meeting the others for Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, me and Alice never actually discussed that, I'll go and get dressed and go up to the Gryffindor common room to ask her" I said cursing myself for not asking her, having to put my plan on hold.

"I need to go and see Sirius before we go anyway so I'll walk you up there" He replied

"Cool, I'll see you in a minute then" I said, smiling at him and walking into my room again. Breathing a sigh of relief as I was alone today was going to be long. I found the outfit surprisingly easily, a sky blue vest top, waist high skinny grey jeans and a cardigan with white and navy blue stripes with my pink, blue and white trainers, I thought about wearing my army boots but I realised I'd be on my feet all day and trainers were better. I put on a little mascara and clear lip gloss and left my room to wait for James, I was picking up my speakers and book when James entered the room I turn to look at him and laughed before I could stop myself. He was wearing grey baggy jeans, a blue slogan top and a grey hoodie with canvas high tops on.

"What? Is my flies undone or something?" he asks looking down self-consciously making me laugh even more

"We... We match" I said between chuckles "And you're more self-conscious than a girl"

"Oh yeah" He said smiling to himself then suddenly he looked at me sharply "what did you say!"

"What?" I asked shocked at his sudden intensity

"How am I more self-conscious than a girl!" he demanded I giggled again and his look got more serious... which gave me an idea.

"I could've said something infinitely worse" I replied a smirk on my face

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" he replied challenging me

"Well... I could've said you're more self-conscious than Sirius!" I replied knowing this was true. A second later he burst out laughing and walks over to me putting his arm around my shoulder and smiles down at me.

"Ready to go?" he asks

"Definitely" I replied putting my arm around his waist

And so like that we made our way out of the common room and towards the Gryffindor common room joking and pushing each other on the way when we got to the common room he gave the fat lady the password and, like yesterday, he held the portrait open and helped me in, I checked the common room was empty then followed the impulse that I'd had yesterday and hugged him.

"Thanks James, I'll see you at breakfast?" I said smiling up at him

"That or me, Sirius and Frank can meet you and Alice down here in a minute?" He said, staring straight into my eyes, I could tell that he still wished I was his girlfriend even though I'd turned him down so many times. I regretted that now but things were going to change today... hopefully.

"Sure" I said and his answering smile was brilliant. A surge of Gryffindor courage broke though and I leant up and kissed him on the cheek "See you in a minute" and with that I turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory before I could do anything more.

I didn't stop at the door but just burst in; the cacophony that responded made me laugh. Alice screeched and jumped on what she assumed was her bed but was actually Emily's, which made her screech and fall on the floor which made a massive bang which cause Jenny to come running out of the bathroom in confusion a massive line of red lipstick smeared across her cheek. Alice was the first to compose herself and was on me in a flash her chaser reflexes coming in very useful, she got in a few good smacks before I managed to pull my wand out and push her back.

"Calm it Alice, I didn't mean to scare you" I said still chuckling

"Merlins beard Lil, you scared me!" she said realising who it was.

"You don't say" Jenny said looking incredibly unimpressed at the mess of her makeup Alice's screeching had caused to her to make.

"Oh stop grumping, at least you didn't get jumped on" said Emily as she slowly stood up using the bed to support her as she rubbed her leg

"I missed mornings in here with you guys" I say laughing again at my friends. "Alice get your shoes on, we're meeting James, Sirius and Frank in the common room to go down to breakfast"

"What! I wasn't meeting him until after breakfast! Do I look okay!" she said in a rush suddenly becoming incredibly active again jumping over to the mirror.

"Al, breathe, you look great!" and she did in her denim skinny jeans, red and grey striped top, cream army jacket and black heeled boots... I was always envious of how she could put on the strangest combination of clothes and still pull it off amazingly.

"You _would _say that Lil, you're my best friend and you just want to go and see _lover boy_" She said with a wink aimed at me through the mirror she was still stood in front of making sure she looked perfect.

"Lover boy?" Jenny's head popped through the bathroom door once more curiosity written all over her face. I just glared at Alice ignoring Jenny completely

"Oh, stop glaring at me like that Lily, by the end of today it's going to be the talk of the school and they're going to find out." Alice stated simply turning to face me

"What makes you so certain?" I asked, as much as I thought James liked me he hadn't asked me out in months and that had kept me awake sometimes.

"Please! My boyfriend shares a dorm with his mates and he's in there a lot you know" Alice said then her eyes went wide "Did I just call Frank my boyfriend!"

"Yeah you did" I said smiling at her

"Ah, crap, this better work out today or I'm going to be pissed off. Are you sure I look gorgeous?" She asked striking a models pose

"You always look gorgeous!" I said laughing at her

"Once again, best friend's perspective there!" With that she walked over to me "Ready to go?" She asked me

"Hold up, when you say lover boy, she says you're meeting Frank, Sirius and James does and you say his friends are in his dorm... does this mean what I think it means!" Jenny said to Alice acting as if I wasn't there, seemingly afraid to actually say what she was thinking

"JAMES!" Emily virtually screamed catching on to the conversation late

"Yeah, well done you two, you shared a dorm with us for 6 years and you can't read when our Lily finally admits she likes Potter!" Alice said sarcastically. "And we'd love to stay and chat about it but I've got a date to meet and Lily has got a plan to get on track!"

With that Alice grabbed my arm and frog marched me out of the room I barely managed a quick wave behind me before the door shut.

"Well, you're so nice to the people you share a dorm with Alice... I don't want you sleeping in mine tonight if they're pissed off with you!" I said sternly

"It's fine I can bunk in with Sian and Abi if they're in a mood with me." She said with a chuckle.

"Now I know why I'm your only close friend... I'm the only one that's put up with your mood swings for the past six years!" I laugh to myself

"Are you serious!" Alice said in mock indignation putting a hand to her heart and a false look of shock.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am" says a guys deep voice that we both know. Alice nearly collapses in shock and I laugh at how shocked Alice was at Sirius' sudden interjection.

"Sirius Black... do you want to live to see tomorrow!" Alice asks in a cold tone a death glare pointed in his direction

"Well, tomorrow sure but if you could kill me for the day so that I don't have detention I'd be forever grateful." He said with a wink, which only seemed to infuriate Alice further

"Al, Frank's just in there calm yourself" I whispered to her and she suddenly stopped reaching for her wand and her anger seemed to fade away. We carried on walking downstairs.

"Don't think this is over Black" She said as she walked past him

"Look forward to it Squire" he replies, once again her chaser reflexes come in handy and she manages to smack him over the back of his head before proceeding to enter the common room.

"Morning James, Frank" I hear her say and immediately my want to be in the common room as well increases.

"Hey Sirius" I say smiling at him as I walk down the stairs

"Hi Lily, how was your morning?" he asks with some sort of knowing smirk on his face

"Oh, it was awesome thanks listened to some music and did some reading then came up to meet Alice" I said sure that he already knew what had happened in the head's common room this morning.

"Well, that does sound like fun" he replies winking as I reach the bottom of the stairs and have to now look up to see into his face.

"Sirius, stop harassing Lily, I'm hungry and Alice looks like she'll murder you if we don't distract her with walking" James says and I see he's stood next to Sirius. Alice has gone to his other side where Frank was, I was slightly surprised to see Alice and Franks linked hands, they'd got that far already? I had neglected my friend duties, I mean I know it's only holding hands but still they'd only agreed to go to Hogsmeade yesterday... Hadn't they?

"Yeah come on Sirius I'm hungry" I added and as a group we left the common room.

The group went down to the hall together Sirius and James either side of me and Alice and Frank just behind us, although they stayed in the group conversation, I silently wished James and I were holding hands like they were.

As we entered the great hall people called their greetings and as they did normally my eyes, of their own accord, searched the Slytherin table for the person that used to be my best friend. His eyes were already there looking at me his coal black eyes full of remorse and apology I slightly shook my head and turned away. This was the daily routine that had occurred since a week after he had chosen his path in life.

"You okay?" James whispered in my ear suddenly bringing me out of my reverie

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" my false happiness was evident I always took a minute or two to get over the morning 'conversation' with Severus.

"Lily" He whispered exasperatedly "You don't need to be strong for me, I'll always protect you."

"Really?" I asked looking up into his eyes, we'd stopped now and the others carried on finding us a seat.

"Yeah, I'll be there for you even when you don't need me" He said with a smile, then it faltered a little and he added "that's what friends are for right?"

"Thanks James" I said, not only had he made me feel better he had wiped away any concerns that I had left for the rest of the day. Although he had made tears come to my eyes with happiness. I reached up and hugged him around the neck to which after a few shocked seconds he put his arms around me and pulled me tightly against his body.

Suddenly I remembered I was in the main hall and Severus was probably watching and I pulled back, he looked surprised at my sudden movement.

"Come on, they've found seats" I say and grabbed his hand dragging him over to where the rest had sat down, I sat opposite Alice and James sat between me and Sirius Frank opposite. Straight away James catches on to the conversation the boys were having about Quidditch and I start making my favourite breakfast... bacon and egg sandwich.

"Do you honestly ever eat anything healthy?" Alice said disgustedly as she picked at her bowl of fruit salad delicately.

"Only when there's nothing unhealthy" I replied with a smirk. Alice did a rather unflattering snort in response and the guys' conversations stops and they look at us.

"What?" me and Alice say at the same time and burst out laughing. Frank and James chuckle at us and Sirius shakes his head in confusion.

_Oh this is going to be a good day!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update again soon, and if you're interested I do have a song in mind for what Lily's dancing to, I won't post it up because many would not think it's the sort of song that most people would think Lily would listen to... if you would like to know I'll tell you it :)**

**Please Review and thanks for reading :) **


	4. You have to be kidding me!

**Okay, so, please please please don't kill me! I've started college and my A Levels are really getting in the way of everything, I need to have time out for myself though so I am going to be trying to write a bit more, it might help me keep focused and what not!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you realise that you guys make my day a little brighter :D**

**Disclaimer, I might have the same hair colour as Rowling but that's where the similarities end!**

* * *

As breakfast carried on Alice joined in the guys' conversation about Quidditch and I tried to keep up but I didn't understand it so I just sat picking at a cereal bar thinking about everything and nothing. I was watching Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn in an animated conversation. Both of the old wizards were making rather large hand gestures which I found quite funny.

"You okay?" I jumped even though it was just a quiet whisper in my ear and the hand on the small of my back felt comforting.

"I'm fine, my mind's just wandering" I turned to James a bright smile lighting up my face, suddenly I realised that the others weren't there. "When did they leave?"

"About a minute ago, Sirius had to get to his detention and I think Alice and Frank wanted to get their first date properly started. You... er, ready to go?" He said and then a blush started to creep over his cheeks.

"Oh right, yeah!" I said and he smiled relief in his eyes as he assumed I hadn't noticed the blush I had to say something "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, erm, it doesn't matter" he said looking away "c'mon let's get to Hogsmeade!"

I allowed him to get up and drag me by my hand out of the hall, half running and giggling, through the entrance hall and half way across the grounds before I forced him to turn and look at me. Most of the students that were going to Hogsmeade for the morning had already left and the other students were in the castle so the grounds were pretty deserted which made it easier for me. I pulled his hand so that he was facing me but didn't let it drop when he was.

"James, why won't you tell me?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes.

"Lily, I swear you're going to be the death of me." He said stepping closer to me

"At least it'll be a death you'll enjoy" I replied with a wink "Now what were you blushing about?"

"Well, that's for sure." He muttered more to himself than to me, "Fine, if you must know I nearly blurted out my thoughts that, well, urm, you looked beautiful, just sitting there smiling about whatever you were thinking about" he replied looking at his feet. This time it was my turn to blush and we just stood there in silence him looking down me looking at our hands still connected, I squeezed our hands tighter and he raised his head and met my eyes, smiling cautiously.

"Thank you" I said smiling a kind smile "Shall we get going to Hogsmeade then?"

"Yeah, sure" he said shaking his head a little and we carried on walking neither of us letting go of the others hand. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked as we entered the village.

"Well, I promised Padfoot we'd get him some supplies for something he's planning in Zonko's" He replied

"Are you sure you're meant to be telling me Sirius is planning something?"I said putting on a false stern voice and look dropping his hand to cross my arms

"Oh crap, he's going to murder me!" he said looking scared and me, I couldn't help it I started laughing "what are you laughing about?"

"I was joking James" I said with a smile

"Oh, Well, Lil, that's just completely uncalled for!" James said in a voice that sounded hurt

"James, do you really expect me to believe my joke just hurt you? I can the humour in your eyes!" I replied then blushed suddenly realising I'd admitted to the fact that I can read emotions in his eyes. Our eyes connect as we stand in the busy street trying to will the other to say what they're thinking.

"Okay then, let's go get his banned products then get on with something fun!" I said chuckling and walking ahead of him towards the store that sells practical jokes.

We opened the door and I was amazed at how many students there actually was in Zonko's, I personally had only ever been in here once in third year when Alice had dragged me in here but we'd left the school really early so there wasn't many people in. Even though I was Head Girl and I knew better than to buy any of these products I couldn't help but look around amazed at all the practical joke products they had, James just followed me around the shop as I found out what they sold, every so often picking up something and adding it to the small shopping basket he'd picked up by the door.

"Anyone would think you'd never been in here before Lily!" he said to me as I stood staring at a pile of fanged Frisbees that was taller than me.

"To be completely honest James, I haven't been in here to look around before." I replied looking him straight in the eye.

"You _have_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think? Any ideas that Lily could use for her 'teasing' would be appreciated :D**


	5. I'm the one that's got to be sorry

**Hey! Hope this one makes up for the very short chapter before and the long wait I'm going to start writing up the next chapter now whilst it's flowing and I hope you all enjoy this one!  
**

**Disclaimer! The characters and everything you recognise is probably not mine (this is the last disclaimer I'm going to do 'cause it's fairly obvious this stuff ain't mine!)**

* * *

"No, James. I'm not kidding you." I replied feeling kind of ashamed of myself, I felt like one of those people who never have fun.

"Well, then I definitely need to show you this!" He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the till at the back of the crowded room. "Zonk; put these behind the counter for me? I'm showing Lil The Basement."

"Sure James but I hope she's not just going down there to steal my ideas!" who I could only assume was Zonko himself shouted to him over the noise as James led me past the counter towards a darkened doorway.

"Trust me Zonk; she wouldn't know how to work half this stuff let alone how to recreate it!" James shouted jovially back before leading me through the doorway. "Watch your step Lil, it's a little uneven."

He was leading me down a spiral staircase and was a step ahead of me half turned to face me still holding the hand he'd grabbed to pull me through the store we were nearly at the bottom when my foot slipped I nearly fell but he caught me and pulled me into his body to steady us both, suddenly I realised how close our bodies really were in this small space, our eyes connected and in the dimly lit stairway it seemed like we were in our own little world. James smelt amazing, a musky woody smell, I think it's partly to do with his animnagus I had only ever seen it once and it's stunning. James was stood there looking completely stunned at our proximity to notice much else then all of a sudden I heard Sirius' voice ring through the hallway.

"James! 's that you?" we both jumped and James' hand jumped to his hair to tousle it more than it already was, I remembered how this used to annoy me, now I can't help but wonder what his hand would feel like running through my hair, I mentally shook myself and jumped back, well as much as possible in the small space, when I heard footsteps approaching to the bottom of the stairs and saw a shadow block the light, James was still staring at me and seemed a little disappointed by the distance I'd put between us but Sirius was here and I didn't have the nerve to do anything that might be intercepted by Sirius. My Gryffindor courage shining through I started walking down the stairs.

"Are you coming James?" I said with a look over my shoulder, I smirked at the shocked look on his face and I winked at him, I nearly burst out laughing at the look on his face at that but I had business to attend to. "Sirius Orion Black, Is that you!" I called down the stairs as I turned the final bit of the bend.

"Oh, Uh, Lil, please don't kill me! I'll be back in time for my detention!" He said slowly backing away as I came into view.

"Seriously, you guys are so gullible!" I replied laughing

"What?" Sirius asked looking at me quizzically, he then looked beyond me and I assumed James had joined us, "Prongs, what have you done to our usually so rules-are-made-to-be-kept head girl?"

"I haven't done anything Padfoot, she's been like it all day" he replied as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at me

"Hey, guys, I am still here you know!" I exclaimed as they both were acting as if I wasn't. "Anyway, Sirius, how'd you get out of the school, I thought you weren't supposed to leave the school until your detention?"

"Eh? Oh, um, I..." He said stumbling over his excuses "I changed into my animnagus, obviously!" he said a little too quickly like he'd made up his mind on the spot, I saw the look he and James shared but decided to let it drop.

"Ah cool, so what are we doing down in the basement of Zonko's?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Okay, so I know you don't like how the objects of this shop are used and that but I thought you'd appreciate this part of the shop" James said gesturing to the room, I finally took the time to look around and, for a basement, looked really nice. The stone walls had candle sconces placed frequently around the walls and were burning brightly there was a large fireplace surrounded by a threadbare, over stuffed sofa and a couple of deep green beanbags. Then the rest of the walls had shelves, work benches and locked cabinets.

"Welcome, Lilyflower," Sirius said with a wink knowing how I hated that name "To Zonko's secret workings!" he finished with a flourish and a bow that reminded me of the waiters in the old movies that were a guilty pleasure of mine.

"Sirius, if you want to get anywhere with any girl ever again, don't call me Lilyflower." I said with a sweet smile on my face although I knew he could hear the only slimly veiled threat

"Aww c'mon Lil, don't be like that." He replied draping his arm over my shoulder "We're in the greatest room in the whole of Hogsmeade!"

"I would happily disagree with you on the greatest room part Sirius." I replied as I smoothly ducked out from under his arm

"Where would you say is better Lil?" James said placing his arm where Sirius' had just been.

"Well, maybe I'll show you later." I said turning my face towards his and smirking and giving him a little wink, "want to show me around?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said a little dazed and again I had to cough to hide my giggle. I looked around to see Sirius on my other side who looked like hell had just frozen over.

After that James showed me around what they'd christened 'The Basement' as much as I didn't shop at Zonko's or appreciate many of the students who did when James showed me around I couldn't help but be slightly awed by the complexity of some of the magic Zonko used for his work, before I realised it was half past eleven and Sirius was still here and his detention was at quarter to twelve.

"Sirius, you best be heading back if you're going to be in time for your detention." I said to him suddenly looking up from my watch, we'd settled by the fire, James and I on the sofa, which was actually a lot comfier than it looked, and Sirius on one of the bean bags.

"Ahh Merlin! That means I've got to run!" He exclaimed and jumped up from the chair, went behind the sofa and the next thing I see is the big black dog the size of a small wolf with deep brown eyes that would seem too intelligent for an animal to anyone not in the know. It winked at us and ran up the stairs.

"James, surely people would be confused about the massive black dog walking through the shop?" I asked looking at him as he lounged next to me on the sofa we'd settled on.

"Lil, the only adult who know about the whole animnagus is Zonk, he was the one that oversaw it all to make sure nothing went wrong." I was shocked when he cut me off by putting a singular finger over my mouth and saying "he knew that we were going to do it anyway and weren't too worried about being caught 'cause all it would mean is that's that. Anyway, he'll go through and open the back door for Sirius."

"I suppose having an adult in the know that you were becoming animagi must've been Remus's idea?" I asked as I snuggled into the sofa slipping closer to James

"Yeah, he did. Sirius cam up with telling Zonk, his reason was that he is the only adult who allows rule breaking!" He said with a flourish "Where do you want to go next then Lil?"

"I want to go to Honeydukes, my sweet stash is getting low" I say after a pause to think about it.

"Then to Honeydukes we go!" James responds and jumps up, reaching out a hand to me and pulls me up when I'm not expecting it, I fall into him and my face is inches from his. his musky smell mingling with the spearmint smell of his breath is all I can think about. Then suddenly his face is leaning towards me and I panic, I don't want this to happen now! I've not sorted myself out! I'm not ready! So with that, I turn sharply out of his arms and run to my favourite place in Hogsmeade, the forest.

I know James is on my tail, his heavy footfalls not far behind me and I can hear him call my name every couple of minutes. About two minutes into the woods he catches up to me grabs my wrist and spins me round.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you a position like that again, I wanted to keep you as a friend even though I still have deep feelings for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He's chanting to me over and over and wiping the tears that have started falling from my eyes

"No, James, I'm the one that's got to be sorry." I say this pulls him up short.

* * *

**PLEASE review guys, means A LOT to me and you can have cookies!**


End file.
